Liz and Jess All Grown Up
by S-I-T
Summary: This is a story about what happens once our favorite twins are all grown up and have a life of their own. Please Review.
1. The beginning

**Jess and Liz are all grown up**

**Part 1**

"Okay, Lets go over the list of people that we invited to make sure we got everyone" Said Elizabeth Wilkins.

"Elizabeth we've gone through the list four times!" Complained Todd.

"Please, Todd, For me?" Said Elizabeth smiling at Todd.

"All right, One last time! We invited Cara & Steven, Tia & Trent, Andy & Dave, Jeff French, Megan Sandborn, Maria & Ken, Melissa & Will, Lila & Bruce" Said Todd reading the list of people from their senior class.

"& Lastly Jeremy & Jessica" Said Elizabeth as she read the two last names on the list. Her twin sister & her sister's boyfriend from high school. Elizabeth & Jessica were identical from their shoulder length blond hair, to the dimple on their cheek when they smiled. It had been three years since Todd & Elizabeth had gotten married & longer since they last saw all their old school friends together. Which was why they were having a party, to get everyone together again. From the kitchen Elizabeth & Todd heard a cry from the living room, which told them that two-year-old Dustin had woken up from his nap.

"Looks like you have to go" Said Todd grinning.

"So do you or you'll be late for work" Said Elizabeth kissing Todd lightly on the cheek & going to get Dustin.

Meanwhile Jessica & Jeremy had just gotten to Jessica's house that her parents had left her when they died.

"Jess, there's something I want to ask you..." Said Jeremy nervously.

"Okay, What's up?" Asked Jessica.

"Well...Um...maybe you should sit down first" Said Jeremy hoping that he didn't sound as nervous as he really was.

"Okay...if you say so" Said Jessica wondering what he could want to ask her.

"Right...Um, well what I wanted to ask you is...Jess will you marry me?" Said Jeremy finally getting the words out & holding up the little velvet box to Jessica.

"Of chores I'll marry you! Yes!" Shrieked Jessica with delitment. _Liz is going to flip when she hears this! _Thought Jessica as she hugged Jeremy feeling happier then she had in weeks.

The next morning Jessica woke up wondering whether the night before was nothing more then a dream. Right then the phone rang on Jessica's night table. When she answered the voice on the other end made her smile at the thought of him.

"Hey beautiful, How is my bride to be?" Asked Jeremy. Jessica could just picture him grinning.

"Wonderful now!" Jessica replied sighing & lying back on her bed.

"Listen Jess, I hope you don't mind...but I called my folks & sisters & told them the good news" Said Jeremy sounding a bit nervous.

"Oh, that's fine, but would you mind if I told Liz & Todd myself when I get to their place later today?" Said Jessica trying not to show her disappointment.

"Sure, no problem. Hey I got to go to work. I'll meet you at your sisters when I get off" Said Jeremy his easygoing voice back.

After Jessica said 'Good bye' she left to go to her sisters. Once Jessica got to her sister's house she had to remind herself to breathe. It's no big deal, they will be happy for me...they know how much Jeremy & I love each other thought Jessica. As Jessica got out of her car & started up the walkway her two-year-old nephew Dustin was running at her,  
So she bent down to pick him up greeted her.

"Auntie Jessie, Auntie Jessie!" Squealed Dustin.

"Hey there. Where's you mommy & daddy?" Asked Jessica placing the giggling child down.

"Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Jessie is here!" Squeaked Dustin running to the house, with Jessica walking behind him. Just then the screen door opened just missing Dustin. As Todd stepped out of the house, his dark brown hair wet as if he's just gotten out of the shower not to long ago. He smiled when he saw Jessica. Ruffling Dustin's hair he walked to Jessica to give her a hug.

"Hey, I thought I heard someone out hear, come on in. Liz is in the kitchen, & I was on my way to the backyard to get the frill going. Would you mind taking this little monster in the house with you?" Said Todd grinning at Dustin who was hugging his dad's leg.

"Sure Todd, Hey Dustin, why don't you come with me & we go help your mommy?" Said Jessica smiling at Dustin.

"Yeah, Up, Up!" Said Dustin.

"Okay, I'll carry you. Come on you little monkey!" Said Jessica picking up Dustin & going inside to the kitchen. "Hey there's my favorite sister!" Said Jessica putting Dustin in his highchair & giving Elizabeth a hug.

"I would like to remind you that I am your only twin, & you're only sister" Said Elizabeth hugging Jessica back.

"Hey, what about me?" Said Cara. Jessica & Elizabeth's brothers wife.

"Cara, I didn't know you & Steven were coming. Did you bring the kids?" Said Jessica hugging Cara.

"Yeah, Steven is getting them" Answered Cara hugging Elizabeth.

"Hi Aunt Elizabeth, Hi Aunt Jessica!" Shouted James & Sam. Steven & Cara's five & seven year old sons.

"Hi you two" Said Elizabeth & Jessica together.

"Where is Uncle Todd? I want to show him my basketball!" Said James.

"He's in the backyard" Laughed Elizabeth as the two kids went running to the back door.

"Hey, No running in the house you two!" Said Steven entering the kitchen & Giving Jessica & Elizabeth a hug.

"Hey Jess, where is Jeremy...he is coming isn't he?" Asked Todd looking inside.  
Smiling Jessica said "Yeah he'll be here after work. Why?"

"Because I need help with these two kids if I am going to make food" Said Todd laughing.

"I think that's our hint, come on, We have a playpen for Dustin outside" Said Elizabeth getting Dustin & heading for the door with the others.

"So Jess, How are you & Jeremy doing?" Asked Steven.

"Actually...we're engaged" Said Jessica grinning. Followed by a round of "That's great!" "Finally", & "Took you two long enough!" A half-hour later when Jeremy got there & found everyone in the back he was greeted by everyone saying, "Welcome to the family". Two hours later everyone was inside talking about when & where the wedding would be.

"Well Jeremy & I are thing we want to get marries in July around the middle of July like the 19th. So we can have is outside" Said Jessica trying not to sound nervous having everyone staring at her.

"Right & Jess wants it somewhere where she grew up & I want it to at   
least have to do with how I grew up" Said Jeremy.

"So where? You two must have some idea between the two of you" Said Elizabeth.

"Well we do Lizzie!" Said Jessica looking at her sister.

"We were thinking the football field at Sweet Valley High" Said Jeremy finally.

"Now before you guys say anything, we picked it because we both grew up on Football fields" Said Jessica.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Said Steven & Elizabeth.

One week later they were all sitting at Todd & Elizabeth's patio for their party. All of their friends were to arrive any minute. Just as Jessica walked inside to get a drink the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Said Jessica to Todd & the others. When Jessica opened the front door she was looking at her best friend from senior year. Tia & her husband Trent.

"Tia, Trent! Tia are you pregnant?" Asked Jessica

"Maybe just a little...Can you tell that much?" Asked Tia patting her belly.

"No, not at all!" Said Jessica laughing. "Liz, Todd & the other are out back...everyone else should be here soon" Said Jessica leading them to the kitchen when the doorbell rang again. "You two go on back; I'll be there in a minute" Said Jessica heading for the door again. When she opened it standing in front of her was Andy Madison & Dave, & Maria & Ken wit their two kids.

"Hey, Everyone is in the back, come on in! Ken are these your & Maria's Kids?" Asked Jessica.

"No Jess, their mine & Dave's...didn't you hear, Dave got an award for being the first guy to ever have a baby" Joked Andy.

Laughing Ken said "Yeah, Jess, they are ours...this is Josh & Amy. Josh is 5 & Amy is 3."

"Soon after Megan Sandborn came with her half brother Conner McDermott. Followed by Melissa, Will & their two kids Ashley, & Sean. Next to come were Lila, Bruce & their two kids Amanda & Harry...then Jeff French. Two hours later everyone knew when & where to be for Jessica & Jeremy's wedding.

Several months later on the day of the wedding, everyone was busy doing his or her hair, & make-up. Elizabeth, Cara, & Tia were Jessica's brides maids, & her 3 flower girls were 3 year old Amy Mathews, 5 year old Amanda Patman, & 7 year old Ashley Simmons.

While Jeremy had his best man Trent with him, alone with Todd & Ken. Also the ring bearer Sam. As the music started playing everyone's heads went to the back of the isle to see the ring bearer, followed by the 3 flower girls, then the brides maids, Followed by Jessica.

Once Jessica got to Jeremy it was all she could do not to cry. All Jessica remembered was the minister saying "you many now kiss the bride" & the most tender, sweet, & promising kiss she could imagine. The she heard the minister say, "I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Jeremy Adams.


	2. Passionate Kisses

**Passionate Kisses**

"Jeremy could you get the door, it's most likely Todd, Liz and the kids" Said Jessica from the kitchen.

"Sure, no problem Jess...Hey Todd, Liz, Hi Dustin, Amber, Aaron Come on in" Said Jeremy giving his in-laws hugs.

"Hi, How is Jess doing? Have you finished decorating the nursery yet?" Asked Elizabeth taking off her coat and putting it into the closet.

"Jess is fine...and we're almost done with the nursery. We just have to put all the furniture in" Said Jeremy.

"Liz, Todd, Dustin, Amber, Aaron get over here and give me a hug!" Said Jessica walking into the living room.

"Hi Aunt Jessica" Said seven year old Dustin.

"Hi Aunt Jessie!" said five year old Amber.

"Aunt Jessie, Aunt Jessie!" squeaked three year old Aaron. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Said Jeremy getting to his feet. "Steven, Cara Hi! Hey James, Sam. Hi Heather" Said Jeremy hugging his brother in-law.

"Uncle Jeremy, can we play basketball?" Asked ten year old James.

"Sure James, How about you & me against Sam & your Uncle Todd?" Said Todd grinning.

"Yeah!" Yelled the two boys.

"Okay, Sam why don't you go talk your Uncle Todd into it & James & I will meet you outside" Said Jeremy.

"Okay, Uncle Todd, Uncle Todd!" Shrieked Sam.

"Sam, Sam. What can I do for you buddy?" Asked Todd.

"Be on my team!" Said Sam.

"Be on your tea for that?" Asked Todd smiling.

"Basketball. Us against James & Uncle Jeremy. Come on!" Said Sam pulling on Todd's arm to get him up.

"Okay, I'll be on your team! Lets go get them" Said Todd letting Sam drag him outside.

Mean while back inside

"Hi Heather. How are you doing?" Asked Jessica smiling at her three-year-old niece.

"Good, Are you having boys or girls?" Asked Heather sweetly.

"Well Sweetie Auntie Jessie is going to have twin boys" Said Jessica smiling.

"Poo!" Said Heather frowning.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy your going to get two new cousins?" Asked Jessica.

"Yeah...but I wanna another girl cousin!" Said Heather still frowning.

"Oh I'm sorry honey" Said Jessica giving Heather a hug. Before going to get the door as more of their friends started to arrive. Soon all their old high school friends were there. Lila and Bruce, Tia and Trent, Maria and Ken, Andy and Dave, Enid and Winston, Jade and Evan, Amy and Brian, Megan and Jeff, Aaron, and Conner.

Later that night

'_Come on, all you have to do is get up and go over to where she's sitting and talk to her' _Conner thought to himself. Sighing he finally got up and walked over to where Elizabeth and Todd were sitting.

"Liz can I talk to you for a second" said Conner getting up the nerve. _'Come on McDermott this isn't high school anymore...pull it together'_ thought Conner as he waited for Elizabeth's answer.

"Sure, Todd I'll be back in a minute or two, keep an eye on the kids" said Elizabeth getting up and following Conner into the house, through the kitchen and into the living room. "So what did you want to talk to me about Conner?" asked Elizabeth

"Um, Yeah, Well it's just that..." Conner began _'Spit it out McDermott' _"I just wanted to tell you that...Err..." he said trying again but not finding the right words to say what he wanted to say. Glancing down Conner realized that he had been staring at her lips...oh how much he wanted to kiss those small soft lips of hers _'No, I can't...she's married' _thought Conner pulling his eyes away from her lips and on to her hands...Her hands which were so small, soft, and fit just right in his _'Why is this so hard? It's just Liz...we use to be able to talk about everything together...why is it so hard to talk to her now' _wondered Conner _'Maybe because I want her and she's a married woman with three kids' _thought Conner.

"Conner, are you okay?" asked Elizabeth breaking him from his thoughts. As if the sound of her voice was the final push that he needed, Conner leaned forward and kissed those soft lips of hers, cupping her face in his hands. Conner could feel how tense she was. Slowly at first, then harder, with more passion then ever before he felt Elizabeth begin to enjoy the kiss, and kiss back with the same amount of passion that he was giving.

"Elizabeth!" The voice came quite at first, but then louder breaking the spell that her & Conner had, making Elizabeth pull back from Conner ending the very heavy kiss that the two had going on. As Elizabeth turned her head still trying to catch her breath from Conner's kiss she saw who had broken the two apart.

"Todd. I can Explain" Said Elizabeth walking towards him.

"Save it Liz! I don't want to hear it" Said Todd feeling as if someone had just ripped out his heart & put it into a blender. At that moment the front door opened & in walked the kids. "Dustin, Amber, Aaron, get your coats, I am taking you three home" Said Todd Grabbing his coat and putting it on as his kids looked at him as if they didn't understand what he said.

"What about mom?" Said Amber looking at her mom.

"You're mom wont be coming home for a few days" Said Todd looking at Elizabeth with a look that could kill someone.

"Where will you be mommy?" Asked Aaron beginning to cry.

"Oh Aaron, honey come here...Its okay...Mommy will be okay...I will call you later so that you know where I am okay?" Said Elizabeth hugging her son.

"Aaron, Come on, get you coat on" Said Todd.

"Bye, mom" Said Amber giving her mom a hug.

"Later mom" Said Dustin who could tell that something bad was going on.

"Bye you two" Said Elizabeth tears starting to form in her eyes. Once Todd, Dustin, Amber and Aaron had left Elizabeth broke down.

"Everything will be okay Liz," Said Conner hugging her, trying to calm her before everyone else heard her crying.

"Liz? Lizzie what's wrong?" Said Jessica walking into the living room seeing her sister crying. "Where did Todd and the kids go?" Asked Jessica looking around. At this Elizabeth started crying harder.

"Oh Jess, I did something that I shouldn't have...and now I have a feeling that Todd and I are over" Said Elizabeth looking up.

"Kids why don't you guys go out back and play..." Said Jessica not wanting to worry the kids anymore. Once the kids were gone Jessica walked over to the couch & motioned for her sister to sit. "Now tell me Liz what is it that you did that could make it so that you and Todd are over?" Asked Jessica.

"It's nothing Jess; really, Liz will be fine...Her and Todd just had a misunderstanding that's all, really." Said Conner not wanting Jessica to know the real reason of why her sister was crying her eyes out. _'Now look what you have done McDermott...you have single handily ruined Liz's marriage to Todd...Yeah that will make her want to get together with me'_ thought Conner. Realizing what he was thinking Conner shook those thought out of his head. _'How can I be thinking of Liz and I getting together right now, when she's heart broken? I am the worst person in the world' _

"No Jess, it wasn't nothing...it was a big something..." Said Elizabeth taking a deep breath.

"Conner why don't you go out back and make sure that the kids aren't telling anyone what they saw" Said Jessica. _'That way I can get my sister to talk and tell me what really bugging her...'_

"Err...Sure Jess" Said Conner not wanting to leave in fear of Elizabeth spilling how he took her aside and started kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Once Conner was gone.

"Now Lizzie...what happened in here? I know it has to have Conner in it somehow...other wise he wouldn't have been acting like he just robed my grandmother and someone was going to catch him" Said Jessica looking at her sister.

"Something did happen Jess, and it does have to do with Conner. We kissed Jess, and I am not talking about just a quick peck on the cheek...I am talking full thing, head spinning, heard pounding kiss, a kiss that leaves you wanting more" Said Elizabeth remembering how wonderful that kiss felt.

"Elizabeth! Yours Married! How could you do this?" Said Jessica not wanting to believe her sister could do such a thing.

"I don't know Jess...All I know is that if you were being kissed like that, you would want more too!" Said Elizabeth.

"Now the question I have for you Liz is this: Are you willing to leave Todd to see if things will work with you and Conner?" Said Jessica.

"I don't know Jess; I don't know" Said Elizabeth sighing.


	3. Morning Suprise

**Jess & Liz are all grown up**

**Part 3**

Later that night once everyone went home, Conner walked into the living room while putting on his coat and found Jessica and Elizabeth talking on the couch. Once the two girls noticed Conner walk into the room they immediately became quite.

"Err...Jessica, do you think I could have a minute alone with Liz?" Asked Conner with a sigh.

Looking at her sister to see if she would be okay with talking to Conner after everything that happened with him just hours before. Seeing her sister nod slightly, Jessica gave her a quick hug before getting up and going to the backyard to finish helping Jeremy clean up.

"Listen Liz, I'm sorry about what happened this afternoon, I never meant for any of that to happen!" Said Conner walking over to the couch where Elizabeth was seated.

"Look Conner, this was just as much my fault, as it was yours, more even...but can we please forget this ever happened?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth" Said Conner a little more loudly then he meant to. "You and I both know none of this would have happened if I hadn't have kissed you! So please let me make it up to you, by letting you stay at my house, it's the least I can do" Said Conner.

"Conner, you really don't have to do that, Jessica and Jeremy said I could stay with them for a while" Said Elizabeth wishing Jessica would come back into the room.

"Liz, I want to, I won't take no as an answer! So go get your coat, your following me to my house in your van!" Said Conner.

Sighing Elizabeth agreed "All right, let me go tell Jessica, I'll meet you outside" Said Elizabeth getting up and heading to the kitchen while Conner went outside on the porch.

**A Half hour later at Conner's house **

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth got out of her van and walked up to the front door with Conner.

"Ready?" Asked Conner opening the door.

'_For what exactly?_' thought Elizabeth smiling slightly as she followed Conner into the house.

"You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the couch" Said Conner opening the bedroom door for Elizabeth, and grabbing a blanket and pillow before closing the door on his way back to the living room.

**The Next Morning**

Half-awake and half-asleep Conner slowly walked to the bathroom glancing at the clock as he passed it, which read _7:30am_. Opening the bathroom door which he didn't remember closing. Conner stepped in closing the door behind him, as he glanced at himself in the mirror. Stripping down all his clothes, and stepping into the shower as Elizabeth opened the door. Stepping out of the shower to see who it was Conner was greeted by Elizabeth wearing nothing, as her bathrobe was dropped to her feet.

"Oh, Conner, I didn't realize you were in here, I'm so sorry, I should have knocked first" Said Elizabeth blushing. Seeing Elizabeth wearing nothing did a lot for his growing erection.

"No, it's okay, you didn't know" Said Conner trying to reassure her, as he tried not to stare at Elizabeth's beautiful tanned B cup breast. As he found himself lock in his daydream about how nicely her breasts would fit in his hands, and how wonderful it would be to be able to massage them slowly with his hands, then with his mouth gently sucking on them playfully.

"I'm just going to go make coffee" Said Elizabeth breaking Conner's trance.

Moving in one swift motion Conner glided over to Elizabeth and pressed his lips to hers as his legs pushed themselves on either side of her legs. Backing up against the door allowing herself to feel the pleasure of Conner's leg pressing up against her and the wonderful feeling of his lips on hers, Elizabeth let herself enjoy every minute of it, as she wrapped her arms around Conner's neck pulling him closer to her


	4. Bathroom Pleasures

**Jess & Liz are all grown up**

**Part 4**

Breaking away from Conner, Elizabeth panted. "I think we should take this somewhere a bit more..._comfortable_".

"What's wrong with right here?" Asked Conner lifting her up on to the counter, and kissing her neck. Then lightly placing light kisses down to her breast, doing just what he daydreamed about. He gently started sucking on her left breast while massaging the left one with his hand. Then after a few minutes switching to the other one. Then slowly leaving a trail of kisses all the way down past her stomach, down all the way stopping slightly raising up his head before gently lowering his head in-between her legs and entering his tongue into her. Wanting to taste every last part of her.

"Oh Conner!" Elizabeth moaned as she grasped Conner's hair in her fingers not willing to let him come up until she was satisfied.

"Yes, Oh yes Conner!" She moaned again as she finally let Conner come up. Positioning himself between her as he slowly inserted his thriving member into her slowly at first then harder with more passion.

"Oh Conner, harder, faster!" Elizabeth panted. Soon Elizabeth and Conner were moving together as one to a nice rhythm.

Wrapping her legs around Conner's waist, and her arms around his neck while he was still inside of her. Conner then carefully laid her down on the bathroom floor.

Rolling over Elizabeth made sure that she was on top. She then lowered her head down to Conner's thriving member and took him all into her mouth at once, working her tongue around.

Slowly Elizabeth brought her mouth back to Conner's, as her right hang went down to stroke his _mini me_. Lining herself with Conner she slowly entered his member into her. Buckling her hips she rode him like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Conner!"

"Elizabeth!"

They both cried out at once as they reached their highest level and spewed inside each other. Slowly rolling over next to him Elizabeth rested her head against his chest as her arm around his waist as they laid there together breathing deeply, and enjoying what had just happened between the two.


	5. The Next Morning

Liz and Jess are all grown up

part 5

The next morning Elizabeth woke up laying on the floor, not remembering if what had happened last night was just a dream. Feeling as if someone was watching her she opened her eyes to see Conner sitting at the end of his bed watching her.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up" said Conner smiling.

"How did I end up in your bed?" Elizabeth asked slightly confused. "Weren't we...didn't we...in the bathroom?" she asked as she slowly sat up.

Laughing Conner nodded "Yeah, we were in the bathroom, You fell asleep shortly after, and I didn't think you wanted to sleep on the floor, and I know I didn't, so I carried you in here"

"But where did you sleep?" she asked still slightly confused.

"In here next to you, you didn't really think after what happened last night I was still going to sleep on the couch did you? Oh before I forget, I made you breakfast" he said giving her one of his half smiles.

"I didn't know..."said Elizabeth blushing slightly "You know how to cook food?"

Gives her a hurt look "Are you doubting my cooking skills?" he asked as he went out into the living room to get something, and returned with a McDonalds bag in his hand. "And Breakfast is served, you do like Egg McMuffin's right?" he asked handing her one, and taking out two more for himself.

Laughing as Elizabeth began to eat it "And what would you have done, if I didn't like them?"

"Simple, I would have ate it for you" he said as he started in on his second one.

At that second the phone rang. Getting up Conner went to go answer his phone only to return a minute later holding the cordless phone out for Elizabeth to take.

"Who is it?" she asked as she hesitantly reached for the phone.

"It's you sister, I called her this morning and gave her my number, incase your kids want to talk to you...or you know...Todd" he said as she finally took the phone. "I'll be in the living room if you need me" he said as he got up, closing the door on his way out to give her some privacy.

"Jess?" Elizabeth said once she was alone.

"Hey, how are you doing after last night?" asked Jessica

"I was doing good before you reminded me about it all" she said in a half-teasing voice.

"Well listen, Todd call over here this morning, I guess he assumed that you'd be staying over here until farther notice" said Jessica finally getting to the point of her call.

"And? Where did you tell him I was?" asked Elizabeth feeling herself getting nervous.

"Don't worry, I covered for you. I told him that I asked you to run out to the store to get a few things for me. But listen, he wanted to know if you would mind stopping by the house this morning, if your not ready for it I'm sure he'll understand..." Jessica said taking a pause.

"No, I'll have to face him sooner or later, I might as well get this over with now, I guess" Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Listen Liz, you know you can talk to be about anything..." said Jessica.

"I know, thanks Jess, I'm just not ready to talk yet" said Elizabeth rubbing the back of her neck.

"I know, Liz, and I know that you'll talk to me when your ready, but Liz, I have to ask you...did you sleep with Conner last night?" Jessica asked.

"What? What makes you think that I slept with Conner last night, especially after what happened?" asked Elizabeth getting defensive.

"Liz, you don't have to lie to me. I'm your twin, I know you better then anyone else does...I saw the way you were looking at Conner when you two left last night, besides I can tell when your lying to me" said Jessica who even though Elizabeth hated to admit it was right. She did know her sister better then anyone else did.

Sighing Elizabeth finally said "Fine, Yes I slept with Conner last night, are you happy now Jess?"

"That's not the question you should be asking...You should be asking yourself if your happy, and if you are, then you know what you have to do...you have to tell Todd that you want a divorce". Said Jessica "You know, it feels good to be the one giving the advice for once...we should have these kind of talks more often"

"Gee thanks, Now I know who to run to the next time I cheat on my husband" Said Elizabeth teasing her sister.

"Oh you know what I mean, and lets hope there is no next time!"

"Your right, thanks Jess, I needed this, I'll call you later and tell you how it went at the house" Said Elizabeth saying bye to her sister after promising to give the kids her love.

After getting dressed in something that Jessica had let her barrow last night Elizabeth walked out into the living room and placed the phone in it's place and sank into the rocking chair, before finally saying something to Conner who was sitting on the couch watching her. "That was Jess, Todd call this morning...he wants me to stop by the house this morning" she said without looking up.

"Will you be okay going over there alone? I could always call work and tell them I'm sick, and go with you if you need" said Conner who was still watching her.

Shaking her head slightly as she said "No, don't do that, you go to work, I'll be fine...besides I need to do this alone, and I don't think that you coming with me would make things any easier right now...for any of us" said Elizabeth. But Conner knew what she really meant. That it wouldn't be easy for Todd, seeing the two of them together.

"Okay, but promise you'll call me if you need anything" Said Conner.

"I will, I promise" said Elizabeth as she got up and headed for the door stopping when she opened it "wish me luck" she said as she closed the door and headed for her car.


End file.
